Volver al Futuro
by Firefenix
Summary: NO LEER SI NO HAN LEIDO MI FIC LANZA DE LONGINOS . Al parecer un experimento no sale tan bien como dos amigos planeaban y esto los lleva a un lugar desconocido para ellos, el pasado
1. Buen resultado

Era una tarde fría de enero, todos los que habitaban en Grimmauld Place estaban cubiertos por lo menos de varias capas de ropa excepto por un hombre de 37 años, con pelo y ojos negros y una barba sin rasurar, su nombre era Héctor Rangel

Era una tarde fría de enero, todos los que habitaban en Grimmauld Place estaban cubiertos por lo menos de varias capas de ropa excepto por un hombre de 37 años, con pelo y ojos negros y una barba sin rasurar, su nombre era Héctor Rangel.

El había decidido que entrenaría bastante con Harry mientras estaba en Grimmauld Place, pero ahora el le había pedido que cancelara el entrenamiento de hoy, Héctor le dijo que si porque la ultima vez que Héctor le había dicho que no, todas las mujeres de la casa lo fulminaban con la mirada cuando entraba en cualquier habitación.

Pero para Héctor eso no era excusa para no entrenar así que le había pedido ayuda a su mejor amiga, (que también se estaba quedando en Grimmauld) que lo ayudara a entrenar, una mujer unas semanas más joven que el, tenia un cabello negro que le llagaba a la cintura atado en una cola de caballo, sus ojos eran negros y brillantes y era muy parecida a una bruja que se llamaba Bellatrix, su nombre era Ángela Black.

"Héctor, en serio tenemos que entrenar hoy, partes de mi cuerpo que no quiero mencionar se están congelando" Ángela se sentó en el suelo a descansar.

"Yo te pregunte y tú dijiste que si, además un poco de combate te hace entrar en calor" Héctor la había imitado y se sentó a su lado.

"Si, pero lo único que hago es esquivar tus golpes y cuando fallo, digamos que el suelo no es muy calido que digamos"

"Bueno si quieres entrenemos otra cosa, un Mage no solamente entrena su cuerpo" Héctor se había levantado.

"Otra vez no por favor Héctor, tu no puedes hacerlo, métetelo en la cabeza de una vez" Ángela se había acostado en el suelo.

"Tengo que poder, si Lily y James pudieron hacerlo, yo también podré, tengo que poder viajar en el tiempo" Héctor se había agachado y había obligado a levantarse a Ángela.

"Solo sabes la teoría pero nunca lo has puesto en practica" Ángela tomo sus manos "Héctor, no te esfuerces ¿y si algo sale mal?"

"Nada podría salir mal, ahora cierra tus ojos y ayúdame, no necesitas decir las palabras, yo lo haré y es posible que con tu magia y la mía podamos viajar" Héctor le dirigió una mirada la cual Ángela llamaba "Perrito faldero".

"Muy bien, ¿Qué tengo que hacer?"

"Solo cierra tus ojos y tómame de las manos, yo mencionare el hechizo" y Ángela hizo lo que le pidió su amigo.

Héctor también cerro sus ojos y se concentro "Deux ex Machina" dijo en voz alta y espero, después de unos segundos abrió los ojos.

Seguían en el mismo lugar "Sabes que no funciono ¿verdad?" Ángela dijo con un tono burlón.

"Cierra los ojos, esto tiene que funcionar" Ángela de mala gana hizo lo que su amigo le pidió.

Héctor también cerro los ojos "Deux ex Machina" dijo pero sintió que no había pasado nada "No habrás los ojos" le dijo a Ángela y esperando que le hubiera hecho caso siguió "Deux ex Machina, Deux ex Machina, ¡¡DEUX EX MACHINA!!" grito Héctor y después abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta que ya no estaban en la casa.

Los dos se enfrontaban en unos terrenos verdes muy grandes, junto a ellos había unas puertas metálicas con cerdos alados, cuando Héctor volteo hacia el lado contrario observo un enorme castillo, no tenia duda estaban en…

"¿Hogwarts?, ¿pensaste en Hogwarts? Pero como se te ocurrió venir a Hogwarts, eres un…" en ese momento Ángela se detuvo y lo miro de cerca "¿Qué le paso a tu cabello?".

Héctor puso una mano en su cara y noto que un mechón de cabello le tapaba parte de la cara, y no solo eso, cuando vio a Ángela vio que su cabello había cambiado, lo tenia muy corto "Pues mírate a ti, tu estas más cambiada"

Ángela paso una mano por su cabello y soltó un grito, su cabello había disminuido mucho, estaba exactamente igual que como cuando era mucho más joven.

"Héctor, ¿Qué tanto viajamos al pasado?" Ángela no sabia que tanto habían retrocedido, pero por la cara de Héctor el lo sabia.

"Lo hice" dijo Héctor con una sonrisa y empezó a correr hacia el castillo, tenia que confirmar que habían viajado a la fecha correcta, a la que el quería.

Ángela los siguió, no sabia porque corría pero por la sonrisa que el tenia en la boca no podía ser nada malo, en cambio parecía como si le acabaran de decir que encontraron un tesoro o algo por el estilo, cuando llegaron a la entrada del castillo Héctor rápido abrió la puerta y siguió corriendo, después se paro justo en la entrada del Gran Salón pero no abrió la puerta.

"¿Que…hacemos…aquí?" le dijo Ángela jadeando por el esfuerzo.

"Tenemos que verificar si viajamos a donde quería que yo viajáramos" Héctor se acerco a abrir pero Ángela lo detuvo.

"Héctor ¿A dónde nos trajiste?" El color del rostro de Ángela empezaba a tomar un tono rojo.

"Obsérvalo" y Héctor abrió las puertas y ambos entraron al Gran Salón.

Las cuatro mesas de los grupos estaban llenas de alumnos, al parecer por la comida que estaba en el desayuno, Ángela recorrió las mesas y vio algo que la dejo con la boca abierta, en una mesa tres chicos los veían con expectación, un chico pelirrojo, una chica morena y otro con un cabello negro y ojos verdes.

Después volteo a la mesa de profesores, en ella estaban la mayoría de los profesores que ella conocía, a excepción de tres que le dijeron la fecha exacta, un hombre de pelo negro largo y grasiento que ella reconoció como Severus Snape, el profesor Slughorn y el legendario Albus Dumbledore, pero había algo extraño en el, una de sus manos estaba chamuscada, como muerta.

Ángela se volteo a Héctor que tenía una sonrisa en el rostro "¡¡VEINTE AÑOS!!" "¡¡NOS TRAJISTE VEINTE AÑOS ATRÁS!!"

--

Si no se quieren sentir confundidos mejor lean mi fic Harry Potter y La Lanza de Longinos, eso aclarara varias cosas, bastantes de hecho así que lo recomiendo altamente para leer este fic.


	2. Inician las Clases

Ángela se volteo a Héctor que tenía una sonrisa en el rostro "¡¡VEINTE AÑOS

Ángela se volteo a Héctor que tenía una sonrisa en el rostro "¡¡VEINTE AÑOS!!" "¡¡NOS TRAJISTE VEINTE AÑOS ATRÁS!!"

"Lo logre ¿lo puedes creer?" Héctor tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Angela tomo el brazo de su amigo y lo arrastro hacia los terrenos de Hogwarts "¿En que pensabas en traernos a veinte años en el pasado y en Hogwarts?"

"Solo pensé un lugar y se me ocurrió aquí, no es la gran cosa" Héctor no se veía nada preocupado.

"¡No es gran cosa!, Héctor míranos, estamos como cuando teníamos 16 años, ¿Eso es parte del hechizo?" Angela estaba muy confundida y molesta a la vez.

"Pues… no, se supone que deberíamos estar en el pasado con la misma edad que teníamos antes de viajar pero no te preocupes, regresemos a nuestro tiempo" Héctor extendió las manos y cerro los ojos, Angela tomo sus manos y lo imito "Deux ex Machina" dijo Héctor en voz alta y los dos abrieron los ojos.

Nada "No funciono Héctor" le dijo Angela muy enojada.

"Volvamos a intentarlo" y volvieron a tomar sus manos "Deux ex Machina, Deux ex Machina, ¡DEUX EX MACHINA!" Héctor abrió sus ojos y se dio cuenta que seguían en Hogwarts.

"Héctor, esta vez arruinaste todo, ¡NO PODEMOS REGRESAR!" Angela lo había tomado por los hombros.

"Lo se, ya me di cuenta" Héctor se separo de Angela y empezó a caminar de un lado hacia otro "No se que pudo fallar"

"Disculpe que me entrometa en su conversación pero ¿Me pueden decir quienes son ustedes?" el mismísimo Albus Dumbledore estaba de pie en la escalinata que entraba al castillo.

Héctor no sabia como responder esa pregunta así que volteo a ver a su amiga la cual le dirigió una mirada de "solo asiente, lo tengo todo planeada".

"Profesor, venimos de el Instituto de Brujas de Salem y del Colegio para Magos de Tlaloc, somos Angela Black y Héctor Rangel ¿no recibió la carta, director?" le pregunto Angela al director.

"Lo siento pero creo que no, ¿de que trataba esta carta?"

"Nosotros somos los mejores alumnos de nuestras escuelas así que nuestros directores decidieron enviarnos a Hogwarts para estudiar las culturas europeas, se supone que le debió de llegar una carta informándole de esta situación" Angela fingía estar muy confundida.

"Lo repito jovencita, no me llego absolutamente nada" Dumbledore estaba realmente confundido por la situación que se le presentaba.

"Muy bien, creo que tendremos que hospedarnos en Hogsmead y mandar una carta a nuestras escuelas" Angela se dio la media vuelta empezó a caminar y Héctor la siguió pero los dos se detuvieron ante una voz que los llamaba.

"Esperen Señorita Black y Señor Rangel, si ustedes vinieron a estudiar en Hogwarts las puertas del castillo estarán abiertas para ustedes, pasen para desayunar y para empezar a tomar clases ¿en que año van?"

"En sexto señor" esta vez el que hablo fue Héctor.

"Muy bien, como hoy inician las clases les darán su horario, creo que hay espacio en la casa Gryffindor así que después de desayunar esperen a la profesora McGonagall para que les entregue sus horarios, ¿traen equipaje?"

"Mandaremos una lechuza por el señor, no se preocupe" Angela parecía un poco preocupada por este detalle.

"Muy Bien, ahora pasen a desayunar, se ve que tienen hambre" y sin decir más el anciano director regreso al castillo.

"Esa fue una buena historia, solo hay un ligero problemita ¿EN QUE DEMINOS PENSABAS?, si le llega a escribir a nuestros directores de ese tiempo descubrirán todo, además recuerda quien es el director de Tlaloc, ¡Mi padre!, si con un hijo es suficiente, tener dos es demasiado" Héctor estaba realmente frustrado, si en si su padre es estricto, en esas épocas lo era más.

"Cálmate, por eso escribiremos cartas nosotros primero, a nuestros yo del pasado" Angela parecía ahora más calmada que Héctor.

"Si claro, ya lo imagino "Hola Héctor, soy tu yo del futuro, ¿Cómo estas?" por dios Angela, no me quiero morir del susto o matarlo, esto es confuso" Héctor bajo la cabeza rendido.

"O podríamos escribir la carta disculpándonos, tu escribes parecido a tu papá y a tu mamá ¿verdad?" le pregunto Angela.

"Si, eso es una buena idea, pero aun así si mis padres se enteran me mataran y además mi letra no es tan parecida a la de mi madre, para eso necesitamos a Allegra"

"Muy bien, tomaremos clase hoy, y en la noche nos vamos a Salem para que tu hermana nos haga una nota" Angela empezó a subir la escalinata pero Héctor la detuvo.

"¿No crees que necesitaremos unas varitas o algo así?, si no las usamos rebelaremos que somos Mage y no creo que sea bueno en estos momentos" Héctor estaba bastante preocupado pero no podía ocultar su emoción por haber podido viajar en el tiempo.

"Tengo una idea" Angela puso su mano en la espalda y saco su Kudo pero no lo agrando "¿Has intentado convertir uno de estos en una varita?"

"Nunca se me ocurrió" Héctor saco el suyo y se concentro y unos segundos después su Kudo se transformo en una varita oscura, igual a la que el tenia.

"Muy bien ahora entremos que al parecer el viaje en el tiempo me dio hambre" dijo Angela y Héctor la siguió, entraron al castillo y al comedor.

Cuando entraron de nuevo todos los alumnos, profesores y fantasmas posaron su mirada en los dos nuevos alumnos de Hogwarts, además de ser nuevos los dos resaltaban mucho, aunque ambos tuvieran 16 eran altos para su edad, llevaban ropas negras y obviamente no eran iguales a los demás.

Se sentaron en la mesa de Gryffindor bastante apartados de básicamente tres personas, al parecer Angela compartía la misma idea que el y prefería no entrometerse en el pasado para no afectar el futuro.

"¿Señor y Señorita…?" Una voz la cual reconoció Héctor como la de la Profesora McGonagall les hablaba desde atrás.

"Héctor Rangel y Angela Black" se presentaron ante la maestra la cual estaba mucho más joven, obviamente 20 años más joven.

"Yo soy la Profesora Minerva McGonagall, jefa de la casa Gryffindor, el director me a informado que son alumnos de intercambio y que estarían en mi casa así que como inician sexto año así que necesito saber que asignaturas tendrán, así que necesito ver sus hojas de TIMO por favor" la profesora tendió una mano esperando las hojas.

"Claro profesora" Héctor metió la mano en su chamarra negra y empezó a conjurar un hechizo, uso sus habilidades en legeremancia con la profesora para saber como seria una hoja de resultado de TIMO y conjuro dos replicas exactas y se las dio a la profesora.

"Increíble, Extraordinario en todas las materias" Angela volteo a ver a Héctor mientras este esbozaba una sonrisa de satisfacción "Ya me habían dicho que los alumnos americanos tienen habilidades increíbles, en fin, esto significa que pueden tomar la asignatura que quieran así que los dejare pensando hasta el final del desayuno" y la profesora regreso a la mesa de profesores.

"No se aleja mucho de la realidad" le dijo ella con un tono de culpa.

"No olvidemos tu Desastroso en cuidado de criaturas mágicas pero no te preocupes, de todas formas no tomaremos esa" Héctor siguió comiendo sus huevos con tocino.

"¿Y cuales vamos a tomar?" le pregunto Angela mientras ella también seguía comiendo.

"Herbologia, Defensa contra las artes Oscuras, encantamientos, pociones y Transformaciones, son las buenas" le respondió el chico aunque esa respuesta no parecía agradarle a ella.

"Son las mismas que toma Harry, yo pensé que queríamos alejarnos de ellos a menos claro de que tengas otro plan ya que no tomaste Runas antiguas y esa te encanta, ¿será porque Hermione esta ahí?" Héctor casi se ahoga con el pan que estaba mordiendo.

"¿Qué?, no ¿Cómo crees?, yo no tengo nada… eso es completamente… ¿No el cielo es hermoso esta mañana?" Héctor volteo al techo tratando de evitar la conversación.

"¿Le tienes miedo?" le pregunto Allegra y tuvo que esperar mucho para oír una respuesta.

"No es eso, pero preferiría no encontrarme con ella, se supone que rompimos hace unas semanas así que supongo que si me ve me matara, además es una Mage y no quiero que se trans… que pase algo por que se enoje" Héctor empezó a comer como si estuviera hambriento y Angela prefirió no preguntarle más y terminar el desayuno.

Cuando los platos fueron retirados el director pidió que los de sexto se quedaran, los jefes de casa empezaron a tomar los datos de los alumnos y sus materias, Héctor se fijo en los alumnos de Gryffindor y noto a uno que no quería destacar.

"Ahí esta Neville" le dijo a Angela mientras apretaba el puño.

"Cálmate ya" tomo su puño hasta que volvió a ser una mano "Aun no es malvado, Sargeras todavía no lo domina, no es culpable de nada aun"

"Me dan ganas de darle un buen golpe pero eso ya lo haré en el futuro" Héctor vio como salían Ron y Harry (este ultimo le dirigió una mirada sospechosa pero Héctor no le tomo importancia).

Le dieron sus materias a McGonagall y ella les dijo donde estaba el dormitorio de Gryffindor, se retiraron y como tenían una clase libre se dirigieron a la sala común para ver donde dormirían.

Al entrar en la sala común encontraron a casi una docena de estudiantes "Les preguntare a ellas donde esta el dormitorio de chicas" dijo Angela y fue con un grupo de chicas mayores (por el momento) que ella.

"Supongo que le tendré que preguntar a esos dos" se dijo a si mismo y se acerco a Harry y a Ron "Hola, mi nombre es Héctor Rangel" se presento (para el otra vez) a los chicos y les tendió la mano.

"Hola, Soy Ron Weasley" se levanto Ron y le estrecho la mano.

"Yo soy Harry Potter, encantado" Harry imito a su amigo, conocer a un Harry no tan tocado por la fama fue fascinante, a diferencia de su yo adulto este parecía más humilde.

"Vimos que llegaron en la mañana pero Dumbledore no los presento, ¿Quiénes son?" pregunto Ron, Héctor pudo ver que no había cambiado mucho realmente.

"Venimos de lejos, muy lejos, de América para se mas exactos" Héctor señalo a su amiga la cual estaba hablando muy tranquila con las chicas "Ella es Angela Black, viene de Salem"

"¿Black?, no es un apellido común, mi padrino se llamaba Sirius Black" Al parecer Harry había notado el parecido.

"Si, ella es descendiente de los Black, su "rama" de la familia viajo a Estados Unidos hace varios años, yo en cambio soy del todo Mexicano" Héctor hinchó su pecho con orgullo.

"Me imagino que vienes de Tlaloc ¿verdad?, mi padre me hablo de las dos escuelas americanas, una de mujeres y otra de hombres" dijo Ron.

"Así es, es la tradición ancestral" Hablar con ellos era cómodo pero no lo podía hacer mucho "¿Dónde están los dormitorios?"

"Subiendo la escalera, ven, te los mostraremos" Harry y Ron se encaminaron hacia la escalera mientras Héctor lo seguía.

Cuando entraron al Dormitorio Harry y Ron parecían sorprendidos "¿Qué pasa?" pregunto Héctor.

"Bueno, el Dormitorio esta más grande y ahí una cama de más y bueno, eso no estaba en la mañana" dijo Harry mientras examinaba el cuarto.

"A Dumbledore no se le escapa ninguna, yo creo que por eso no se quedo a terminar su desayuno después de hablar con McGonagall" comento Ron.

Aunque a Héctor no le agradaba Dumbledore por todas las precauciones que tomo para que Harry no supiera su origen, sobre Hermione, sobre su situación, básicamente no quiso que supiera la verdad pero aun así tenia que admitirlo, era un viejo bastante hábil.

"Esta es tu cama" Harry le señalo la única cama que no tenia algún tipo de ropa o decoración, Héctor se acerco y vio el símbolo del León en las sabanas y las cortinas así que decidió cambiarlo, recordó sacar su varita y transformo el León en un Fénix dorado.

"Increíble" dijo Ron mientras examinaba las cortinas "¿Cómo hiciste eso?"

"Un hechizo simple" Héctor dejo su Varita-Kudo sobre la mesa y se quito la capa negra y la dejo sobre la cama.

"Pero no lo invocaste, ¿Puedes hace Hechizos no verbales?" pregunto Harry igual de impresionado que Ron.

"Si, en Tlaloc nos enseñan desde los primeros años" mintió Héctor, a ellos no les enseñaban hasta ese curso pero por ser Mage el siempre pudo dominarlos.

"También en Salem" la voz de Angela venia desde la puerta "Hola, soy Angela Black" se presento antes los chicos los cuales se levantaron como si algo los hubiera picado y fueron a saludarla, aunque ella era su amiga Héctor tenia que admitir que no era fea.

"Hola, soy Ron Weasley" Ron se ponía de puntas para parecer más alto pero aun así Héctor le ganaba.

"Y yo Harry Potter" Harry hablo con un tono que Héctor solo había oído en las películas de James Bond.

"¿Me podrían dejar a solas con mi amigo por favor?" dijo Angela en un tono muy extraño, al parecer se había dado cuenta de las reacciones de Harry y Ron.

Los chicos asintieron y dejaron el cuarto no sin antes casi chocar con la puerta que Angela había cerrado cuando entro.

"Los dejaste un poco tontos a los dos" Héctor se recostó en su cama y Angela se sentó en la orilla.

"Tienes que admitir que tengo algunos encantos que son irresistibles" dijo en tono soñador "en fin, ¿Qué vamos a hacer con los libros?"

"Ya lo tengo solucionado, abre el baúl" Héctor señalo el baúl que estaba a los pies de su cama.

Angela se levanto y abrió el baúl "¡Aquí están todos! ¿Cómo lo hiciste?" Angela empezó a sacar sus copias de libro, un caldero, plumas y una mochila.

"Simple, copie la lista de útiles de la cabeza de Harry y los conjure" se levanto y fue a sacar su libro _Enfrentarse a lo Indefendible, _lo metió a la mochila junto con pergamino, tinta y plumas.

"A veces me sorprenden tus habilidades" Angela tomo todo con dificultad "te veo abajo, Defensa contra las Artes Oscura ya casi va a comenzar" y salio del cuarto.

Héctor volvió a recostarse, necesitaba pensar un poco ya que ahora que había logrado el viaje en el tiempo estaba muy feliz pero a la vez preocupado, su rejuvenecimiento y el no poder regresar es algo que lo inquietaba, cuando vio a Albus y a Lily los dos parecían de 30 y no rejuvenecieron por regresar además de que ellos si pudieron volver, esto era un fenómeno extraño pero para un Mage muchas cosas eran extrañas.

--

Por fin me avente a seguir este fic, prometo actualizarlo más seguido junto con La Oscuridad Interior.


End file.
